The BIONICLE Wiki:Featured Article Archive
This is the archive for all the Featured Articles we've ever had, just in case you'd like to look at the summarized versions of the best articles on The BIONICLE Wiki. 2006 Featured Articles Roodaka Roodaka is the viceroy of the Visorak. Her act of transforming the Toa Hagah into the Rahaga, the idea that Sidorak took all the credit for, made him king and her viceroy. When they and the Visorak horde arrived on Metru Nui, she managed to persuade Vakama to her side. He then captured 5 of the Rahaga. During the Battle of Metru Nui, she was incapitated by the Toa Hordika. She was teleported to safety by Makuta. After that, she became a double agent in the Brotherhood of Makuta/Dark Hunter War. There is no doubt that she has been wanting revenge on the 12 adversaries she faced years ago... Lhikan Lhikan was a Toa of Fire and a hero to Metru Nui. He fought with Nidhiki in the Toa/Dark Hunter War, only to be betrayed by him. Hundreds of years later, he went to the Temple of Mata Nui, and sacrificed his power into Toa stones. He gave them to six chosen Matoran, who would become the Toa Metru. He was then captured by Nidhiki and Krekka. He was imprisoned with Onewa, Nuju, and Whenua. When the other 3 Toa came to rescue them, Lhikan revealed himself, and discovered that someone was posing as Dume. Stealing a Vahki Transport, they made their way to the Coliseum. Lhikan and the Toa traversed the Silver Sea along with 6 Matoran Pods. Almost at the great barrier, Makuta revealed himself. He was about to kill Vakama, but Lhikan took the deadly blow, killing him. To quote an illusion of him on Voya Nui, "As long as you still remember me, I am not truly dead." 2007 Featured Articles Metru Nui Metru Nui, the City of Legends, was the metropolis subterranean home island of the Matoran. Most did not know this, but the city was miles beneath Mata Nui. It was sustained under many conditions, overseen by wise Turaga, threatened by crime and darkness, and protected by generations of Toa, most notably the Toa Metru, who foiled many a plot by the Makuta assigned to Metru Nui. Eventually however, at the time of the Great Cataclysm, it broke apart, destroying the city and reducing it to rubble, and creating splinter islands like Voya Nui. The Matoran were imprisoned, but later rescued and brought above ground to Mata Nui. It would be visited yet again years later, after Makuta was defeated at Mangaia. Metru Nui was divided into several distinctive districts: The Great Coliseum, Ta-Metru, Ga-Metru, Le-Metru, Ko-Metru, Po-Metru, and Onu-Metru. Each was unique, and housed great wonders such as the Furnaces, the Ga-Metru Colleges and Schools, the Chute-driven transportation system, and the Archives, a vast, exotic library and zoological categorization. Bohrok The Bohrok were a race of hive-minded mechanical insectoid creatures, controlled by strange telepathic parasites called Krana. At the head of their hive were the Bahrag, two powerful queens partially influenced by the Krana. The Bohrok were created at an unknown time by an unknown race. Only their purpose was known: to restore an entire island to its "before-time" state. Supposedly, they were activated only when the local population had left. On the island of Mata Nui, a mixture of curiosity and darkness awoke them early. Confused, the Bohrok prepared a war plan and came above the surface. A massive battle was fought all over the island, the Toa startlingly discovering the ability of the Krana to abduct beings into the hive. Eventually, the Toa took the fight to the Bohrok in their nest, employing ancient weapons. The Bahrag were imprisoned, but not before the Toa's transformation, and a failed but spectacular rescue attempt by the Bohrok Kal, a six-member team of elite unorthodox Bohrok. The Bohrok were divided into six swarms: Tahnok, Gahlok, Lehvak, Pahrak, Nuhvok, and Kohrak. Each had a unique method and style for war, thought process, and "cleansing". The Bohrok also had a caste of drones, the Bohrok Va. These would serve as couriers and tacticians, and do the menial tasks of the swarm. Whether created by the Great Beings, or evolved into robots, the Bohrok have definitely left their imprint on history. Keetongu Keetongu were a race of powerful intelligent biped Rahi from the same island as the Tahtorak. Only one of this species has been seen, and might be the last of his kind after their home island was conquered by the Visorak. This "Last of the Keetongu" was sought by the Toa Hordika for his ability to purge them of the Visorak venom. He obliged, and was forced into a famous conflict in which he killed Sidorak, king of the Visorak. As mentioned above, Keetongu could heal anyone afflicted by poison or venom, as long as the poison had not fully taken effect. Keetongu also had a third eye--placed in front of the others--that could see a being's alignment in regards to good and evil. A Keetongu's spinning shield array could absorb attacks that they could then send back at his opponent using Rhotuka, and climbing claws and other tools made the Keetongu a powerful and innovative race. Kopaka Kopaka was the Toa Mata of Ice on the island of Mata Nui. He followed the Toa in their adventures, but usually led a life of exile and quiet solitude. He fiercely defended Ko-Koro, one time saving the Chronicler, Takua. He would later be influential in the battle for the Mask of Light when he guided the Chronicler yet again, this time with a different companion. He valiantly protected them from the Rahkshi, encasing the enemies in ice. Kopaka's personality reflected his element; cold and calculating. This usually put him at odds with Tahu, and the two had a rivalry. Kopaka wielded an ice sword and shield, as well the Akaku, mask of X-Ray Vision. He served as a hero of Mata Nui for years onward, providing an example for Matoro, one of the Toa Inika. 2008 Featured Articles Lhikan Lhikan! Lhikan was a Toa of Fire that lead the Toa Mangai who defended Metru Nui from evil. Also on his team was Nidhiki and Tuyet. Lhikan sacrificed his power to become a Turaga and to make the Toa Metru. He died saving Vakama from Teridax, and was honored on the island of Mata Nui by the legend of Lhii. His Hau was retrieved by the Toa Nuva when they returned from Karzahni. Mata Nui Mata Nui! Mata Nui is the Great Spirit and watches over the Matoran Universe. He has come close to death twice, once during the Matoran Civil War and another time as a when Matoro had to revive him. Mata Nui is the center of Matoran culture. 2009 Featured Articles Matoro Matoro! Originally a Ko-Matoran on Metru Nui, Matoro became a Toa Inika and later a Toa Mahri of Ice. He was one of the few beings who could touch the Mask of Life without being cursed. Matoro sacrificed himself to save his friends and save the life of Mata Nui. Bara Magna Bara Magna! Bara Magna was another planet in the BIONICLE Solar System, existing long before Mata Nui. It suffered a worldwide disaster, splitting it into three parts. Its inhabitants, including the Agori and Glatorian, used an arena combat system to compete for the limited resources on the planet. Gresh Gresh! Gresh was an experienced Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe. Gresh was heroic and noble, fighting for the greater good rather than for his pay. Gresh was at the arena when the Skrall attacked Atero. He was ready to stand his ground and defend Atero, even if it meant dying. Ignika The Kanohi Ignika! The Ignika was the legendary Mask of Life, forged to restore Mata Nui's life energies. The destiny of the Toa Inika was to save Mata Nui's life using the Ignika. The mask was banished from the Matoran Universe by Teridax, and ended up on Bara Magna. Vezon Vezon! Vezon was born when the Spear of Fusion divided a Dark Hunter called Vezok into two beings. He became an unofficial Piraka and Dark Hunter, and guardian of the Kanohi Ignika, fused to a Rahi named Fenrakk. He was later mutated by energized protodermis into a living dimensional doorway, constantly creating and falling into dimensional gates. Bahrag The Bahrag! The Bahrag were the twin Bohrok Queens, Cahdok and Gahdok. They each had all the powers of the main six Bohrok breeds, plus the ability to cast illusions that seemed real and solid until one stopped believing them. The Toa Mata fought and defeated the Bahrag, but later freed them. Vezon Vezon was born when the Spear of Fusion divided a Dark Hunter called Vezok into two beings. He became an unofficial Piraka and Dark Hunter, and guardian of the Kanohi Ignika, fused to a Rahi named Fenrakk. He later became a member of an Order of Mata Nui strike team led by Brutaka, and was also used by the Order of Mata Nui on a mission to Destral during the Destiny War. He was later mutated by energized protodermis into a living dimensional doorway, constantly creating and falling into dimensional gates. 2010 Featured Articles Takanuva Takanuva was an Av-Matoran Chronicler who later became the only Toa of Light in the Bionicle Story. He later suffered from a Shadow Leech attack, then becoming the Toa of Light again. Tahu Tahu was the Toa of Fire on the island of Mata Nui who later became the Toa Nuva of Fire in the Bionicle Story. He later was given Adaptive Armor by Artakha, then becoming the Toa Mata of Fire again. Lesovikk Lesovikk was once a Le-Matoran, and lived on an island in a village with his best friends Sarda and Idris. Lesovikk eventually became a Toa, and was the leader of the first Toa Team. Lesovikk and his team were stationed originally on Voya Nui, where they encountered a tribe of Zyglak. In the following battle, Lesovikk hesitated for a split second, giving the Zyglak the upper hand. They killed all of the Toa except Lesovikk, who managed to escape. He returned home to warn his village of the danger, only to find that the local Turaga had gone insane and had shipped all of the Matoran in the village to Karzahni, including Lesovikk's best friends Sarda and Idris. Karzahni Karzahni, and his brother, Artakha were two of the first creations of the Great Beings, and each was given a domain to rule over. Karzahni and Artakha once fought over the Mask of Creation, which Artakha won. Originally, Matoran were sent to Artahka to work in the light after excelling at their job, but if they worked badly, they were sent to the realm of Karzahni where they never returned from. Eventually Matoran stopped being sent to him. Over time, his and Artakha's realms passed into legend, with the myths saying that bad or lazy Matoran were sent to him not for repair, but for punishment. Karzahni later became a term the Matoran used to scare each other. Atero Atero was a free city on Bara Magna that all types of Agori except Rock, Sand, and Iron could live in. During the chaos that proceeded and followed the planet wide disaster, the area was declared off-limits to any raids or invasions. The declaration of Atero as a "free city" was largely a thing of the past, as such the Bone Hunters were no longer afraid of attacking this Agori-built city. During the Great Tournament, an army of Skrall attacked and took the city and destroyed the arena. Gresh, Ackar, and Raanu all worked to defeat the Skrall and to get the Agori to safety. Many Agori and Glatorian were killed in the attack. After Spherus Magna was reformed, a team led by Tahu went to look for a good site to place New Atero. Golden Armor The Golden Armor was a special set of armor created by the Great Beings for eventual use by Tahu. Thousands of years later, Tahu went on a quest along with Takanuva and Gresh to find the armor which had been scattered by the evil Makuta Teridax. After finding the armor and battling hordes of Rahkshi, Skrall and Skakdi on the way, Tahu donned it and used it to incinerate the entire army of Rahkshi. 2011 Featured Articles Tanma Tanma was an Av-Matoran, and... No, let's not have another boring biographical summary. If you want to read a good article (it's the Article of the Month, after all) go to Tanma's page. If not, read on. So this Matoran is green. But for some reason, he's got a jetpack. Now, I'll bet those jetpacks take a lot of fuel, right? Right. I mean, if you've played Battle for Power, you'll notice that those contraptions have jets of flame coming out the back that are about as big as the Av-Matoran themselves. Just imagine the environmental footprint they must have. It's simply terrible. And while Tanma is roaring around the skies with this gas-guzzling contraption venting toxic fumes into the pristine Karda Nui atmosphere, he wears green armor. How can he dare to do such an awful thing? It's hypocritical. But at least it's a good article, and that's what matters. ;-) Dume Take a close look at that picture to the left. See that red-armored guy with a slight hunch-back? That's Dume, a Turaga of Fire and the Grand Exalted Chief Leader of his own little chunk of the universe. Well, to be more precise, the former Grand Exalted Chief Leader of his own little chunk of the universe. No, he wasn't exiled or assassinated. He lost his position of power when the Grand Exalted Chief Leader of the universe, Teridax, deciding his political viewpoint could interfere with progress, imprisoned Dume and the other Turaga in an over-grown warehouse. And, to make things worse, Teridax replaced with Dume with Ahkmou, a Po-Matoran carver with a less-than-sterling record. Poor Dume. Imagine getting thrown into captivity and being replaced by a Po-Matoran. Ouch. Let's hope he can draw some comfort from setting up a new social system for the newly-reformed chunk of rock known as Spherus Magna. Vortixx This month's Featured Article is the Vortixx. The Vortixx in the picture to the left is Roodaka. She is, for the most part, a good example of her species. Need I say more? 2012 featured articles Icarax This month's Featured Article is a certain arrogant Makuta named Icarax. Personally, I rather like Icarax, mostly because his personality and traits can be described in a single quote, as follows: Great quote, no? And even better is the fact that The BIONICLE Wiki's article about Icarax is almost as good, which is no doubt why I am blathering about it at the moment. Therefore, it would seem a good idea to go and read the article at once, or it is quite possible that Icarax may resurrect and practice his sword-fighting skills upon your pitiful mortal self. (BTW, isn't that image to the right simply epic?) Pohatu This month's Featured Article is a certain friendly Toa Nuva named Pohatu! 2013 featured articles Kanohi Avohkii This month's Featured Article is the Kanohi Avohkii! Teridax This month's Featured Article is the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta and the one behind The Plan, Teridax! 2014 featured articles Nuparu This month's Featured Article is Nuparu, Toa Mahri of Earth! Gali This month's Featured Article is Gali, Toa of Water! 2015 featured articles